


Link/Revali Power Hour

by metro_mania



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, additional tags and characters to be added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: Some Oneshots (sometimes short, sometimes long) of my favorite ship in the game.





	1. Voe

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recently discovered a certain armor set in game (✿◠‿◠)

“L-Link, what in the name of the Goddess are you wearing?”

Revali was blushing furiously, to Link’s delight, at his little display.

Urbosa’s gift was perfect.

Link was currently wearing a Gerudo armor set that was specifically made for men, or as they called them “voes.”

The pants were long, puffy, and very airy, and Urbosa had picked Link out a pair that were a nice shade of red. The chest piece (could he even call it that?) was a single arm guard that extended from his left shoulder all the way down to his hand, fastened onto his chest with leather straps. And, to top it off, Urbosa even gave him a necklace to go with the outfit, and promised to show him how to do his hair in the traditional Gerudo style.

Every single piece of the set was accented with gold, too.

Revali loved golden jewelry.

_Why did he have to love golden jewelry._

Link did a little spin so that Revali could see the back too. Just as bare as his chest, he noticed.

“You l-look lovely, Link, but why don't you take that off now? I'm sure you’d much prefer your usual tunic.” Revali’s blush was visibly getting darker, his cheek feathers turning a bright crimson.

**Or** , Link signed, **I can do this.**

Facing away from the Rito so he couldn't see, Link dug through his bag in search of a very particular article of clothing.

“Honestly, Link, please. Let's jus-”

Revali almost had a heart attack right there and then.

Link had put on the Rito headdress.

The one HE made him.

With the VOE armor.

_WHICH WAS VERY REVEALING._

Revali covered his face with his hands. “I swear to the goddess how do you do this to me. I am a proud Rito warrior, and you just waltz up in your sexy clothes and your cute headdress and turn me into a puddle.”

Link’s breath hitched at Revali’s words, and when the “proud” Rito even realized what he said, he let out a loud groan but removed his hands from his face.

**You think I'm cute? I'm sexy in your eyes?** The blush was present in full force on Link’s face, but that didn't stop him from wiggling his eyebrows at the Rito.

Revali responded by standing up, walking over to Link, and hoisting him over his shoulders.

Not expecting this, Link wriggled in his arms and signed, **Unhand me! Where are you taking me, foul demon?**

“I'm taking you to bed so I can kiss you senseless,” Revali quickly spat out.

Link pretended to be upset, but Revali couldn't see the devious grin on his face.

OoOoO

**Are you sure this will work?** Link signed to Urbosa, eying the clothing she had displayed on a mannequin.

She replied with a chuckle. “Link, you underestimate my understanding of Voe! He will go crazy over you if you wear this.”

She paused for a moment, pondering something, and began digging through Link’s bag, startling him.

**Hey! What are y-** but Link was cut off as Urbosa found the Rito headdress she was looking for and placed it atop the mannequin's head.

Link squinted his eyes, dawned an evil grin, and finally fist bumped Urbosa for her completely genius idea.

_Revali will be his._


	2. Masks (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left buried. (Actually, maybe it's more fun to dig those things up.)

If it had been any other day, Link would have been more careful.

But he was tired. He was grumpy. A bokoblin had gotten a good jab into his ribs with it’s spear, causing him to be sore as well.

So, when he literally stumbled over a chest partially birdied in the ground, he had enough.

Taking out his Shekiah slate, he selected magnesis and forcefully pulled it out of the ground. The chest erupted from the soil and flew high into the air. It landed mere inches from Link, but he didn't care.

If it had been a different day, he would have examined the marking on the side that said do not open.

But it was not another day. Link kicked at the chest open, and out tumbled two intricately carved masks.

One of them was smaller, slightly better carved, and resembled a typical Hylian man. The nose was a little chipped, but the ears were actually still attached, unlike some of the older ceremonial masks Link had seen.

The other was larger, a little rougher around the edges, but was covered in feathers. If Link had to guess, it was supposed to be a Rito.

Link would have pondered why these were buried in a chest so far away from civilization, but again, he was too tired to care. He simply shoved his treasure into his bag and continued his long trek back to Rigo village.

OoOoO

He collapsed onto his Rito who was so absorbed with the book he was reading that he failed to notice Link enter his roost.

Surprised to see him so soon, but not very surprised to see the state he was in, Revali placed his book onto the table next to his hammock and placed his feathered hand onto Link’s back.

“My my, what have we here.” Revali clicked his tongue. “I was expecting you to get back later today.”

Link just groaned into the Rito’s chest, and Revali chuckled, content with just rubbing circles into his Hylian’s back. At nap looked really appealing to both of them right now.

But, before Revali could drift off to slumber, he noticed Link’s bag that had been thrown to the side of the roost. More specifically, he noticed the contents of said bag.

“Liiiiink, what are those ‘things’ in your bag?” Revali asked.

**Just some masks I found** , Link signed from his spot on Revali’s chest, **nothing special.**

Revali shook his head. “No no no, did you even think before you picked these thing up?” Revali rose from his spot on the hammock and slid Link off of him, to the other’s dismay and disapproving groans.

Revali walked over to the masks and picked one up, the Rito one. “Do you even know what these are?”

Link just shook his head from his position on the hammock.

“Of course not.” Revali signed and pinched the top of his beak. “There’s a reason you don't pick up random masks you find on the road. They could be imbued with dark magic.”

Revali said these words with the utmost seriousness, but link just laughed at him, getting up and walking over to him.

**You're being overdramatic** , Link signed.

Revali squeaked, “I am not!”

But just as he said that, Link snatched the mask from his hands and, to prove a point, he put it on his face.

Before Revali could react, Link disappeared into a flash of light, and in his place stood a dazed and confused Rito.

Revali held his breath. He was right, and he didn't know how much the mask had affected him.

“Fuck.” Revali muttered, not really knowing what else to say.

That seemed to get Link out of his daze, and he was about to sign something to Revali when he suddenly noticed his feathery fingers, arms, legs, chest, and the beak that was now situated where his mouth used to be.

“Link, listen to me. Just stay calm and-” but the newly feathers Hylian pushed Revali to the side to see himself in the mirror.

In place of his mouth was a black beak, just as long as Revali’s. Tan colored feathers adorned his body, with dark yellow ones adorning the crown of his head. His blue champions tunic had been transformed into Rito armor of the same color, and likeswise with his Hylian trousers.

Link thought he looked silly.

Revali thought he looked stunning.

Still getting used to his feathery appendages and frantic with excitement, Link signed out a sloppy **What do I do?** and began pacing around the roost.

Revali was just as confused and worried. What should he do? This was dark magic from an age long past. Would it be wise to leave it on him? Should the get a healer?

But then again, Revali remembered reading something about these masks. Some of them were evil, yes. But, the ones imbued with dark magic would corrupt whatever beings put them on instantly with malice. The ones that worked as transformations, however, weren't evil. Their origins were heartbreaking, requiring the death of a being with a pure soul in order for the mask to form, but they were otherwise safe.

Revali put a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Well,” he said, pausing to look Link in the eyes, “we could take off the mask right now, or…”. Revali took Link’s hands into his own, feathers intertwining with more feathers, “I can teach you a little bit about what it's like to be a Rito.”

Link felt at ease when Revali held his hands, and, with the loving look he was being given, Link figured it wouldn't be so bad to stay like this for a little bit.

Besides, he wanted to find out as much as he could about his Rito before he popped the question.

OoOoO

“No, Link, just...no. That is not how you stand to begin takeoff.” Revali squawked.

Link stood up straight from where he was positioned and sighed. Revali had been trying to teach Link how to fly for the past five hours now. Some of the other Rito were giving the pair weird looks, too, since it was so unusual for an adult Rito to not know this crucial piece of information.

“Please, for the Goddess’ sake, follow exactly what I do,” Revali instructed.

Revali stopped down, spread his wings out horizontal to the ground, held his head exactly perpendicular to his wings, and began flapping them before running and jumping off the platform. He did a quickly loop in the sky before landing back onto the platform next to Link.

**That's what I did** , Link signed, much more acquainted with his new hands.

“No, your head was completely out of place and your wings were slanted towards the ground. You’ll never fly with that stance, I can guarantee it.”

Link huffed, but listens to his advice, raising his wings more and making sure his head was exactly straight.

“Better,” Revali nodded. “now, I want you to begin flapping your wings like I did and jump.”

Link’s eyes quickly darted to Revali and he was torn between signing some sort of protest or keeping his stance completely perfect.

Revali seemed to notice Links distress, but waved it off. “You’ll be fine. If it doesn't work, I'll catch you.”

Link still looked concerned, but trusted Revali. He began clapping his wings and, with one quick glance back, he ran towards the edge and jumped.

He kept flapping his wings, and was keeping himself in the air for a little bit, but after a few seconds Link could feel himself dropping from the sky.

True to his word, Revali swooped in and caught Link by having him land on his back.

“Link! That's the longest you’ve stayed in the air! You’re improving!” Revali beamed with pride, but the moment was cut short. “I must be an excellent teacher if I can teach even a Hylian to fly!”

Link wanted to pretend to be mad at his arrogance, but Revali looked too cute when he was happy for Link to spoil it.

Instead, Link decided to just nestle his head into Revali’s back as he flew them up and into the cloudscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformation masks should be added to BoTW, you say?
> 
> Nintendo pls add in DLC, you say???
> 
> Yes (づ₀◕‿◕₀)づ


	3. Masks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reminisces about some past events.

Usually, the chill from the wind blowing through the Divine Beast was too much for Link to sleep so comfortably. Even wrapped in Revali’s wings and snuggled into his chest, Link still couldn't completely ignore how cold his feet were.

But that was before he had feathers of his own.

Now, Link sighed contently as he could finally live out his dream of being the big spoon while the two cozied up inside Vah Medoh. The divine beast even began straying a little farther into the Hebrew region, which would usually prompt Link’s teeth to start clattering loud enough to wake Revali. But, in this moment, Link couldn't even tell that the temperature was dropping.

Link thought back to so long ago. The first time they slept tougher like this, things were very different and a little bit awkward.

OoOoO

It had been in the early stages of their relationship. They knew that they had...something, but they didn't really know what that was.

But regardless, Link insisted upon sleeping in Vah Medoh with Revali for the night. Separate beds, of course.

“Umm, well. I suppose you can stay. I am pretty great, and it's only natural that you would want to stay and compliment me on my brilliant piloting skills.” Revali posed, looking proud of himself.

Maybe Link should tell him that his blush comes through his feathers.

Link decided not to mention this detail to Revali, instead laying out his bedding beside the Rito’s and following him out to the exterior.

The two spent the day training, telling jokes, and just fooling around. Revali showed Link some of the controls to the divine beast, and Link showed Revali a few techniques with a sword (not like he needed any tips, of course).

The two were having a great time, but ultimately decided to stop and have something to eat when the sun was well behind the Hebra mountains.

“I can cook us some salmon meunière, if you'd like.” Revali offered.

Link loved the moments when Revali’s proud and prude persona was cast aside. Link nodded his head, not really knowing what the dish was but too embarrassed to ask.

Revali promised to return shortly, and Link took a seat on the edge of the divine beast. The sun was still glistening off the tops of the mountains, making them seem aflame. To his left, Link could see the village down below, various Rito taking off and landing from the platforms. If Link squinted, he could even see the elder in his roost.

To his right were the vas expanses of Hyrule, with the castle a ways away. While the building was beautiful, Link dreaded going back. This “vacation” as Link referred to it was really a diplomatic mission set up by the princess to make him get along with Revali.

Boy, if only she knew how much they didn't need that, but their acting was apparently spot on. They kept up the bickering and fighting when they were with everyone, but shared more intimate moments during the night when all were asleep.

This mission was nice, though.

Revali returns with two plates of something that smelled divine. Link could feel his mouth begin to water as Revali set down the plates next to Link and took his seat on the ledge as well.

“I hope you like it,” Revali said a bit bashfully, “while my cooking skills far surpass the best chefs at the castle, I'm not sure you’ll like this dish.”

Link took his plate and smelled the food. He almost fell off from the shock of how good it smelled. Taking a fork Revali provided, Link took a bite and was instantly in heaven. He groaned at how tasty and rich it was.

“Hum, it seems you like it,” Revali said, to which Link nodded. “Maybe I should cook more often. I'm sure that awful princess doesn't let you eat anything good while you’re constantly at her side.”

Link sighed, wanting to agree with Revali but also being bound to his duty as her knight.

**If I'm being honest with you** , link signed, setting his plate down, **she’s being a real hardass to me. I understand that she is under pressure, but so am I.**

Revali nodded, not really knowing what to say to that, and took a bite of his food.

**And she’s not awful** , Link continued, **but I get enough shit from the King and her attitude makes it really hard to want to be with her.**

“Well, maybe she’s getting an even harsher treatment from the king than you?” Revali suggest.

Link just looked down. **Maybe. It was out of line for me to say that about the princess anyway, sorry.**

Revali just laughed at him. “Don't apologize to me, Link! You can rant all you want with me, I won't tell a soul.”

Link looked up at Revali with a thankful and relieved expression.

Revali couldn't withstand Link’s gaze and looked away, “Besides, she still shouldn't treat you that way if you’re just trying to protect her.”

That blush was showing again, and Link took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Revali’s abdomen in a sideways hug.

The Rito initially tensed at the action, but relaxed into the hug. The two finished their meal with Link having one arm wrapped around Revali.

OoOoO

Once the two finished cleaning their dishes, Link yawned loudly.

“Tired, are we?” Revali smirked.

Link just nodded.

“While I'm not as tired as you are, I'm sure carrying around that sword is very cumbersome. Let's go get some sleep.” Revali began leading the way back to their bedding.

Link laughed a little while following.

“I hope you don't mind sleeping in this room. I always prefer it because of the windows. It provides a fair amount of light when the moon streams in.” Revali jestured to the circular windows to their right.

Link nodded. **It's good to be able to see during the night.**

Standing their for a few awkward seconds, Revali was the one to first begin removing his armor and hop onto his hammock.

Link followed suit, placing the master sword beside his bed and crawling under his bear skin blanket.

“You just sleep in the same clothes you wore during the day?” Revali asked, sounding very confused.

Link brought his hands up from under the blankets. **I'm so used to sleeping in the forest, guarding the princess and needing to be ready to fight at a moment’s notice, that I've just gotten used to it.**

Revali just shrugged. “It doesn't seem too comfortable, but whatever you prefer.”

Revali leaned over to the small table near his bed and blew out the candle.

“Good night, Link.”

Link just grunted, and Revali chuckled once he realized Link couldn't sign to him in the dark.

“I'll take that as a good night, then.”

Link smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

That sleep only lasted about an hour before the chill of the night air hit Link like a wagon.

Being thrown awake by his own violent shivers, Link clutched his blanket and curled up into a ball.

Goddess why did it have to be _so cold._

Link tried to power through it, he really did, but apparently his teeth were clattering loud enough to wake Revali.

“Wha- what's that noise?” Revali rose from his head and re-lit his candle.

Link’s arms were shaking so badly that he could barely sign the word for **cold**.

Revali saw how badly Link was shaking and quickly began traversing the divine beast looking for more blankets.

He found two, though they were in horrible condition. One had so many holes in it that it barely passed for a blanket, and the other one was torn in the middle.

Returning to the bedroom, Revali laid the blankets over Link in an attempt to get him warm.

It wasn't working.

Link’s shivering wasn't slowing, and his eyes were screaming at Revali to _do something._

Not giving it a second thought, Revali grabbed the candle, set it beside Link’s bedding, and crawled under the blankets, engulfing Link in his wings.

Link gave a startled yelp, but couldn't get over how warm he felt.

“D-don't get any ideas in your head. I'm only doing this so you don't die from the cold.” Revali insisted.

Still, Link was warm, and in no apparent danger from the chilly air. Link smiled as he buried just a little closer to the Rito’s chest, inciting a slight squeak from Revali.

OoOoO

Link smiled as he thought back to that night. Revali kept insisting the next day that it was only to help Link, and that it would never happen again.

But, even a few weeks later when all the champions were traveling together for some diplomatic meeting, Link awoke to Revali standing over him, asking if he could join the Hylian.

Of course Link said yes, and they’ve been sleeping this way ever since.

(Obviously they had to endure the slight teasing and laughs from the other champions when they awoke to find the pair curled up together, but they both thought it was worth it.)

Now Link could be the one shielding Revali from the cold, paying him back for all those nights he kept Link toasty warm.

Even if he lost this mask one day, he was so grateful for the opportunity it gave him now.

Link tightened his grip around Revali just a little bit, making sure the Rito was firm in his hug, and closed his eyes to get one of the best nights of sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! And please don't be shy about commenting what you think about the chapters! Reader input is very valuable! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> Also, I'm taking any requests you have, so if you have one either comment it here or send me a message on tumblr  
> www.the-real-nentendo.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (ღˇ◡ˇ)


End file.
